


Ass.

by Peaceful_Panda (orphan_account)



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Peaceful_Panda
Summary: Fuck you.





	Ass.

“How much is for that ass?”

 

“Five cups of spiked hly water.”

 

Tord groaned, “You can’t be serious. I just want to find a goddam gurden not steal from a churck!!1”

 

“Fine buy me a btotle of win”

 

“NO.”

 

“YOU’RE NOT GETTING THE ASS.”

 

“HOW DARE. This is so ruuude. I go to bible camp and I still get pricey stuff. I study the bibble, can I get something less pricey?!1”

 

“Who the fuck do you think we are, chinese

 

“Yes, now give me the ass!”

 

“For fucks SAKE NOOOO.”

 

“Oh myyyy goooood.”

 

“You’re triggering me, usin the namermgedfxv; orf god in vain!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Haahaha there's nothing here.


End file.
